wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Social arena (2.5)
Social arena encounters are territorial encounters with stranger wolves during Amethyst Mountain. The player must visit all three territories, encounter its inhabitant wolf and either dominate or flee from the opponent. Regardless of the player's decision to stand their ground of run away, the encounter with the stranger (after following the territory markers within each!) is enough for the game to count that encounter as "visiting each territory"; just visiting the territory without encountering the wolf occupying the area will not flag the encounter, meaning the player cannot meet a dispersal wolf of the opposite gender. Within the social arena, the player can only choose four options to command their wolf during the encounter. #I can take a hint! / I've got to go / I'm out of here / OK, I'll leave (Flee) #I want to be boss / I'm boss, back off / You're not my family / Get going! / Leave now! / Do I know you? (Attack/Dominant) #I'm waiting / It's your move now / I can wait / I'll stay put (No action) #I'm not boss / I give in! / I'm no threat to you / It's cool / Take it easy (Submit) The flee action only requires one input - if selected, the player immediately runs out of the encounter and away from the stranger wolf. The attack command is a chain, turn-based event; once the player attacks the opposing stranger, the NPC will either retaliate and deal damage to the player, or submit if they are not posing themselves as aggressive. Potential Mates Dispersal wolves of either gender and any color are not aggressive towards the player and tend to socialize before leaving the area. If the player responds to them aggressively, those of the same gender will become submissive and will flee if prompted. If the player responds to a potential mate aggressively after starting to "befriend" them, the wolf will immediately flee. Personality (Slough Creek) Standards.}} Like in Amethyst Mountain, different wolves have different personalities and will react differently to different phrases. Marking The Territory In the beginning, when the player is first marking his or her territory for the first time, they may come across a Druid male, who is usually passive and will submit as soon as possible. The Druid female that can sometimes spawn in his place is usually passive as well, but can be aggressive if provoked. There is also a chance nothing will spawn. Elk Hunting Territories Occasionally, the player can spot wolves near, or in, elk hunting grounds. The most common wolves to find are Druids. The black-colored Druid male tends to fight to the death regardless of if he is in the Elk territory or if he is in between your own and the elk territory. He also takes much less damage than he did before, and delivers much more, making it very hard to defeat him if he chooses to fight to the death. He will submit close to death, similarly how the female Slough wolf did in Amethyst Mountain, or will submit at half-health. The Druid female randomly spawns in Elk Hunt territories, usually near carcasses. She poses herself as aggressive, and likes to fight to the death like the male Druid wolf. She, like the male, will submit close to death or near half health, if she doesn't fight to the death. She, also, like her male counterpart, takes reduced damage, but she doesn't deal increased damage, making her much easier to deal with. Inside The Player's Own Territory In the player's territory, wolves are much less aggressive. A large amount of the time, discovering either wolves, either the black Druid male or the tan Druid female, they will be passive and will submit if the player poses themselves as aggressive/dominant. Occasionally, when a black Druid male is found, it will say, "I'm not sure about this," like it was a Dispersal wolf. This has no affect on the encounter, and this wolf will always be passive. You cannot discover Dispersal wolves in Slough Creek. Survival of the Pack Stranger wolves behave differently throughout Slough Creek, though some do remain headstrong and will choose to fight regardless of whether they're in your territory or not. Encountering stranger wolves during the second episode works very differently to how it did in Amethyst Mountain and may occur by chance while roaming around the map and even inside their own den territory. It appears the stranger wolves share similar mechanics with those found in Amethyst Mountain (see the personality section for details), except for a few minor changes to their artificial intelligence that allows certain wolves to fight to the death when they did not previously, as has been surveyed with the druid female. While they do not pose a threat to the player's puppies, it can be alarming when stranger wolves begin to invade your pack's home territory. This is most common with a territory marker percentage approximately at or below 35%. Trivia *Druid wolves are a common encounter throughout episode 2. This may be an intentional reference to the real life Druid wolf pack in Yellowstone losing its territory to the Slough Creek pack in Lamar Valley. *Druid wolves of the same gender to the player's wolf are less likely to flee and more likely to brawl to the death. References Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Interactive Category:2.5